This invention relates to the art of strain reliefs and, more particularly, to bending strain reliefs for cable or hose. The subject new bending strain relief assembly is particularly applicable for use at midspan locations of a cable or hose and will be described with particular reference to a clamping head for use at such midspan locations. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications where, for example, strain relief may be used at terminal end portions of cable or hose. Moreover, certain aspects of the invention may be used for other purposes and with other clamping heads.
Bending strain relief assemblies are commonly applied to terminal end portions of cable or hose. Such assemblies often include helically preformed elements surrounding the terminal end portion of a cable or hose and, in their relaxed condition, have internal passages smaller than the diameter of the associated cable or hose. It is frequently desirable or necessary to provide a bending strain relief at a midspan location of a cable or hose and presently existing arrangements have proven unsatisfactory. It has, therefore, been considered desirable to have a bending strain relief assembly which could be easily applied to midspan locations of cable or hose.
The present invention meets the foregoing needs and others to provide an assembly of the stated type which is simple, effective, reliable and adapted for use in a wide variety of applications and/or environments.